Where I wanna be
by Msdanij
Summary: This is my first time writing so be patient with me. This is a story about Olivia and Fitz who first meet and fall in love in high school until Fitz decides he wants to see what else is out there before completely devoting himself to Olivia. Let's see where this goes
1. Chapter 1

Olivia walked into her new high school pissed. She still couldn't believe she had to move in the middle of her Junior year. Leaving behind all the fun plans she'd made for her and her boyfriend and her group of friends. As she walked she mused over the unfair situation. After all it wasn't her fault her father was promoted to Vice President over Grant Industries. As she walked getting madder and madder she ran smack dab into another person dropping her cell phone on the floor watching it shatter. "Fuuuuuuuuuuck! She yelled not bothering to check on the person, only caring about her phone.  
"Instead of worrying about your phone how about apologizing and then watch where your going" the boy said getting an immediate attitude over her lack of caring. Instead of acknowledgement him she continued trying to salvage her phone while wondering how quickly her dad could have it replaced.  
"Hello"! he said getting more upset.

"I'm sure your ok"

"I'm sure you can say sorry for bumping me"

" I'm not about to apologize if that's what your waiting for it's not like your hurt damn quit acting like a pussy"! She said finally attempting to get up off the floor.

"Yea ok" he said bumping her not caring that she fell back over and walked off.

"Stupid bitch" Fitz mumbled pissed at her attitude.

"Who" Harrison asked walking up beside him

"I don't know her name I haven't seen her around here before"

"I did see a new girl earlier she was sexy as hell though I know you can't be talking about her"

"I can't tell you what she looked like she piss me off so quick. Ran into me and then had an attitude fuck her I don't care if she cute or not that attitude isn't"

Harrison held his stomach as he bent over laughing. He knew how much Fitz hated mean girls.

" Come on man, calm down I'm sure she isn't that bad.

"I'm sure I don't care." He said with a smirk that showcased his beautiful face as his deep blue eyes twinkled. Fitz was really charming, arrogant, and very sexy. He could have any female he wanted and therefore didn't give Olivia another thought.

"Fucker" Olivia said as she saw Fitz walk across the cafeteria like he owned it.

"Who" Quinn said looking around. She was the first person that befriended Olivia and offered to show her the ropes.

"The guy right there with the headphones around his neck" she replied nodding her head at Fitz.

"Well I hate to tell you this but he's going to be heading over here. Remember I told you I would introduce to my crew at lunch. Well he's one of em" she said laughing. "Is that who you were telling me about earlier?

"Yes and he's an asshole. Maybe I should move" Olivia said getting up.

"Nooo I'm telling you he's pretty cool. Olivia picked at her salad as the table begin to fill up. Her long bone straight hair that was parted perfectly down the middle covering her face. "What's up Q I know you coming to my party this weekend right" Fitz said excitedly. Not noticing Olivia yet. "Duh yea and...I'm gonna bring my friend with me" "Q I know all your friends already" why you being all vague" he asked laughing "Oh you did meet Olivia" she said bumping her causing Fitz to look at her. As their eyes connected Fitz mouth dropped open. For two reasons. 1. The bitch from earlier was sitting at HIS lunch table and 2 she was the most beautiful person Fitz had ever laid eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

2

As they stared at each other the whole table erupted into laughter. Fitz could feel himself turning red and his dick getting hard looking at Olivia. When her doe eyes raised and she gave a smirk of her own fully aware of how beautiful she was Fitzs anger came back.

"You" he said in a menacing voice.

"You" she said smiling back at him.

"It's to late for y'all to keep pretending to hate each other after the eye fucking y'all just did" Harrison said laughing again

"Facts!"Quinn quipped laughing

"Olivia talked all day about the boy who knocked her down vowing to get even and then come face to face with you and she's tongue tied" the whole table laughed again.

"Everyone this is Olivia Pope she's new here from Ohio and she will be coming with me Fitz to your party."

"She can come if she apologizes"

"What did I tell you earlier" she said back trying to piss him off.

"Besides you did bump me back so get over it already".

"I guess they don't teach manners in O hi O he said dragging the state name out. Olivia flipped him off causing the whole table to laugh again and Fitz to get hard again hearing her laugh.

After lunch was over the next class was government Olivia's favorite subject. She could go back and forth with anyone over politics policies and us government. This was the only thing Olivia was looking forward to at this school. As she walked toward her class looking down at her schedule for the room number she looked up to see Fitz beside her

"Are you following me" she asked rolling her eyes at him.

"And why would I do that"

"I don't know why would you"? He looked down at her she wore purple and white Jordan's with skinny leg jeans and a purple and white fitted t shirt. His gaze traveled slowly up and down her body then coming to a stop on her plumped lipgloss covered lips.

" I guess I could think of a few reasons" he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes again.

"What class are you looking for"?

"Mr Haut, government"

"Me too come on you can walk with me"

"And who said I wanted to do that" Fitz looked at her puzzled. Then grabbed her hand

"Bring your ass on" he said with hints of laughter in his voice. She held on to his hand both feeling the electric attraction coursing through them both. Fitz made up his mind that he was going to rid Olivia of her smart mouth and then fuck her good and see what could come next.

Walking into class Mellie immediately sat up straighter. Who was this girl holding hands with Fitzgerald Grant. No matter how many times Fitz turned her down she was slowly but surely wearing him down. Now who was this bitch holding hands with her man

She sat back in her chair to see what would happen next.

After the teacher introduced Olivia to the class she paired them up for a class project.

"Since you were so kind to escort Miss Pope here you two can partner up" Mr Haut said motioning them to their seats. He handed out landmark cases over the course of us history and they had to summarize them and then choose to agree or disagree on the subject and tell why.  
" I hope you dont think im about to do all the work" Olivia said even though she was ready to dig into it.

"Of course not. You think I trust you with my grades especially after what you have shown me about the way you act " Fitz said digging into his book bag for pen and paper.

" Do you think I trust you "

" Why do you have to keep getting smart "

" Uhhh you did purposely knock me over "

" Olivia you ran into me first " he said astounded that she forgot.

"I ran into you on accident you knocked me over on purpose". Fitz paused for a minute and just stared at her. She was absolutely gorgeous.

" Okay how about we just start all over, neither one of us were very nice to each other " he said giving her his smile full on. Then it was her turn to stare because rather she chose to admit it or not. Olivia was very much attracted to Fitz also

" No "

" No "? He repeated confused looking at her

"No" she said back smiling. " For some reason you just rub me the wrong way" she said shrugging her shoulders.

" Well how about you let me rub you the right way then " he replied back smiling full on now.

"How about i dont. I have a boyfriend Fitz"

"So, he's in Ohio" Fitz said dismissing not caring at all about him

"What do you mean So? Just because he's in Ohio doesn't mean anything people have long distance relationships all the time."

"Yea Ok" Fitz laughed. "Lets just work on our project". They worked on their case Roe vs Wade until the bell rang. Olivia was very impressed at how smart Fitz was and how well they worked together and bounced ideas off of each other about the case.

"Whats your number" Fitz asked pulling out his phone.

"I told you I have a boyfriend " He laughed.

" Livvie how are we going to finish our paper? You heard him say he wasn't going to give us anytime in class "

" Oh ok " she said feeling a little sheepish and tingly inside about him calling her Livvie.

" What's your next class " he asked "I have a study hall"

She looked at her schedule. "Me too" she said smiling.

"Ok who do you have " they both were smiling despite their claims of disliking the other. "I have Jean"

She looked a little disappointed when she realized she had Thomas

"Alright see you around" he said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys. It definitely makes me wanna get these chapters out.

3

When Olivia walked into her next class she laughed at herself. The whole day she hated Fitz now he was the reason for the smile on her face. She sat down and pulled out her laptop and did research for their paper until the bell rang dismissing them for the day.

As soon as she walked out front and saw her family's driver she breathed a sigh of relief.

" Did my dad get my phone "

" Yes miss pope it's in the back seat waiting for you "

" Thank god" Olivia said smiling at him. When she grabbed the new phone everything was already transferred and ready to go. She saw that she had several missed calls from Edison a couple from her best friend Abby and a couple text from Fitz. She stored his number then opened his messages first.

**Fitz**: **Hey lock my number in its Fitz**

**Fitz: If you want I can get a pass to come to your study hall so we can work more on our project**

**Fitz: ?**

**Fitz: I really am sorry for knocking you over. You will accept my apology.**

She laughed and curled up on the seat butterflies in full effect. He was so cocky, he didn't ask her basically demanded she accepts the apology, she laughed again to herself

**Fitz: Livvie I know you see my text don't ignore me**

** Fitz: Alright Fuck it let me know when you want to work on the paper**

** Olivia: you forgot my phone shattered this morning when we collided goofbot**

The phone rang and she immediately answered the call from Fitz.

"I totally forgot... I'm sorry Livvie "

" Yea you were ready to declare war all over again "

" One thing about me I hate being ignored don't do it "

" Or what "?

" Or we're not going to last very long " he said putting his cards on the table. He didn't care if it had only been one day. He knew he liked her and he was never one to play games about what he wanted.

" Hello " he said when he noticed the line was silent

"I'm here I'm just listening to you gloss over the fact that I've told you twice now that i have a boyfriend" Olivia wasn't thinking about Edison and even though she tried to deny it a big part of her knew she liked Fitz even after one day.

"I glossed over it because I know you and dude can't be that serious. Our attraction to each other is too strong"

" Or maybe that's just your big ego "

" Trust me that's not the only thing big "

" Yea your nose is too" She laughed not taking the bait. They both started laughing.

" So you don't have a girlfriend"? Olivia asked grabbing her stuff and going to her room so that she could get comfortable while talking to Fitz

"No is that surprising"

" Yes, so what you just whore around".

" Pretty much. I'm not going to be in a relationship if I know I'm not about to be faithful. I tried that once. She was older than me and she lied, cheated and everything else. I'm not gone do someone like that. If it's not where I wanna be I'm going to be up front about it".

" Well that's very noble of you but I think I'll past ".

" Livvie I'm not gonna lie, in one day you have took me from 0 to 100 quicker than anyone I have ever met. Ask Q or Harrison. I'm usually so laid back and chill but with you everything is intensified and we haven't even known each other a full day. I am not letting you get away without exploring what this is. Even if you're too shy to say it in not "

There was silence on the line again just both of them holding the phone.

1 full minute goes by

" Livvie"

" I'm here but I can't say I'm on the same page as you though "

" It's ok you'll catch up. Now tell me about Olivia Pope ".

They talked and talked before they knew it Olivia noticed it was starting to get dark outside.

" Omg Fitz we have been in the phone for over 3 hrs "

"I know it's cool I could listen to you talk all day"

" You are so full of shit" she laughed.

"Olivia" He said getting serious

"I will always be honest with you"

" Ok Fitz I believe you."

" So do you wanna hook up after school tomorrow? I could come to your house or you could come to mine"

"You can come over my house I don't know you like that she said jokingly"

" Text me your address i can pick you up in the morning"

Ok she said "But I have to go I need to call my bestie she's been blowing me up while we've been on the phone "

" Alright beautiful and call dude in Ohio and cut that shit off too"

" Whatever by Fitzgerald "

" Livvie I'm serious "

" Dont tell me what to do. I never said I was breaking up with him "

" Yea ok " he said and hung up. She was really starting to hate those two words. After hanging up with Fitz she called Abby and talked to her for an hour about any and everything. Afterwards she texted Fitz her address ate, showered, did a little more research and went to bed

"Fitz was there bright and early to pick her up for school

" Hey beautiful" he said when she opened the door.

"Hello Fitz let me just grab my laptop and then I'll be ready ". But before she could walk away he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her body flush with his hugging her and putting his face in her neck. Olivia was shocked but not unaffected. Then he pulled back placing his hands on each side of her head fingers in her hair and brought her face slowly toward his so she would know his intentions and have enough time to pull back if she wanted. She didn't. He pecked her lips once, then again. Finally going in nibbling on her plump bottom lip until she opened her mouth and he stuck his tongue in and she immediately wrapped hers around his. They kissed as if they had been together forever quickly setting a rhythm. Olivia had never been kissed the way Fitz was kissing her. His hands dropped low around her waist pulling her closer onto his dick. Which instantly got hard. His hands dropped lower to her ass again rubbing it like he'd been doing it forever. When she felt her self start to get wet she pulled back.

"Ummmm were going to be late" she said blushing. He just smiled at her grabbed her laptop and her hand and walked her to the car


	4. Chapter 4

4

The whole ride to school Fitz held Olivia's hand. After pulling into the parking lot he got out went around to her side and opened the door then attempted to hold her hand again.

" Fitz what are you doing " She asked putting her hands down to her sides.

"I told you already. I like you and I wanna see where this goes ".

" We both have to agree to that. You can't make that decision on your own. I have a boyfriend "

" Olivia the way we kissed this morning -"

" Should not have happened " She said quickly cutting him off.

" If you can't respect that then I will do my paper separately and let Mr. Haut know we just couldn't get along".

Fitz stood looking at her in shock.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now" he was full blown pissed and Olivia knew it. She also knew he had every right to be mad at her. But in her defense she did tell him she had a boyfriend.

" Fitz please" Olivia said now grabbing his hand. " At least give me some time to think through this. I just met you yesterday ".

"Whatever Olivia"

They walked into school and both went their separate ways without saying a word to each other.

"Hey Fitz" Mellie said. She called him several times yesterday but he never answered.

" Not right now Mellie I'm not in the mood"

" Well I called you yesterday and you didn't answer or call me back "

" Mellie I've said to you several times me and you together is not going to happen".

" But you have no problem sticking your dick in my mouth though".

I've told you you didn't have to do that. You choose to. Mellie all I can offer you is friendship you suggested friends with benefits".

"I know Fitzgerald " she whined " Because I really like you".

" And that's why we should stop. I'm serious this time. I'm done Mellie. If you don't want to just be friends then just leave me alone".

"Does this have anything to do with the new girl".

"Mellie I have never lied to you or led you on. You know I fuck other females, you don't have to deal with it. You choose to. But I'm not gone stand here and let your question me. We are done. You are a beautiful girl you shouldn't be playing yourself like this anyway. Get you somebody that's gonna want you for more than sex"he said and walked away.

As the day went on Olivia felt horrible. She did like Fitz...a lot but she felt guilty for falling for him in one day. It was just so confusing to her. Edison was a very nice guy but the way she felt about him was nothing compared to how she felt about Fitz. She kept checking her phone to see if he had texted but there was nothing. It didn't make it any better that every time their paths crossed today he had a girl hanging on him, or smiling in his face. It made her even more mad. She looked at her phone again to see if she missed a text or a call from him. Nothing. So she gave in and decided to text him first.

**Olivia: So because we're not together we can't be friends**😒

Olivia was checking her phone every couple minutes for a reply. Feeling more and more upset as the day went on. Why did she even care? I have Edison she thought to herself. But the thought gave her zero comfort. It was shocking

to her how much she wanted to hear from Fitz.

" Olivia are you ok " Quinn asked when she seen the sad pissed off look on her face.

" Not really, But I'll be ok"

" Dont tell me you and Fitz collided again " She said jokingly.

Before they could say anything Olivia spotted Fitz at his locker with a girl hugged all up on him. She stormed over furiously.

"Olivia" he said starring at her waiting to see what she was going to say

"Who is she" Mellie asked pretending she had never seen Olivia before but glad Olivia was seeing her on Fitz's arm. She had to pretend to agree with what he said earlier in order to even get him to talk to her again and then agree to be just friends. Before Fitz could say anything Olivia walked closer grabbed his face and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She kissed him with everything she had in her. He shook Mellie off his arm and wrapped both arms around Olivia. They fell into a rhythm that was all theirs. Neither had experienced this feeling before. He sucked on her tongue and she let him. He pulled back a little and she came in closer sucking his tongue now Everyone watched in shock as Fitz turned Olivia so that her back was to the lockers. Separating for a brief second so they could get some air. He put his hand in her hair and kissed her again like his life depended on it. Finally she pushed him off of her.

" Dont ignore my text or this isn't going to last very long" she said with a smirk and walked away. He ran after her with a huge grin on his face knowing those were the words he said to her yesterday. When he got beside her she held her hand out and he grabbed it smiling as they walked to lunch both with huge grins on their faces.

"Well Well well what the hell did we all miss" Harrison asked. Before they even had time to get comfortably seated.

"Right " Quinn said "yesterday y'all couldn't stand the sight of each other"

Olivia just blushed and laid her head onto Fitz shoulder trying to hide her face.

"Don't be shy Livvie" he kissed her forehead then her hair

"Livvie" Harrison laughed "y'all two start talking now!"

"What do y'all want me to say... I'm the man" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fitz shut up! You tell us Olivia, you've been walking around like a sad kicked puppy all day then you and Fitz go all X rated in the hallway "

"Q you know I go after what I want and Olivia is definitely different. ..."I want her" he said smiling down at her.

"So just to be clear y'all are a couple"? A girl from the end of the table asked.

"Olivia"? He asked looking down at her again "why don't you answer that ".

"We're working on it" She said sitting up now. He squeezed her thigh under the table then slid his hand between her thighs.

"Olivia" He said again cupping her pussy.

"You are mines" he felt her quiver against him and leaned in to peck her lips as he rubbed firmly between her legs. "Right"? She looked into his deep blue eyes almost as if she were in a trance and nodded her head.

"Well damn" Quinn said as they watched Fitz lean down and suck her bottom lip into his mouth.

The rest of the day was the complete opposite of the beginning. They sat together in their government class and dominated all the questions they were asked. Fitz got a pass to go into Olivias study hall and they pretty much sat together and talked the whole period. When the bell rang he grabbed Olivias hand and walked her to his car.

"You know your a brat right" she said. Grabbing his free hand.

"No I'm not. I don't know what it is about you. You made me so mad this morning ".

"You didn't look mad. Every time I saw you you were with a female."

"Olivia I don't care about any of them I swear you are the only one I can even think about right now."

Olivia wanted to ask about Mellie but decided to let it go. If Mellie was really a factor then she would have made herself known when she kissed Fitz.

They decided to finish their paper first and then talk afterwards. After 2 hrs straight they were done.

"Look at you my smarty man" we did that she said raising her hand for a high five.

"Olivia I'm not stupid" he said coming to sit next to her.

"I didn't say you were" I was actually giving you a compliment ".

"Give me a kiss" he leaned into her feeling like he had to touch her. He kissed her softly running his fingers through her hair. "I promise to treat you right" she smiled getting up to straddle his lap

"You better". She leaned down to kiss him again then begin grinding in his lap as they continued kissing slowly. He stopped kissing her long enough to raise her shirt over her head and unsnap her bra. Fitz thanked god that her bra unsnapped in the front as he rubbed her breast in awe placing one into his mouth. He sucked on one leisurely while playing with the other. Alternating between both breast. At one point even trying to put both into his mouth at the same time

"Shit Livvie" he sighed as his dick got rock hard. She sat up and begin placing wet kisses on his neck. Sucking and nibbling as she continued to grind slowly. Rocking up and down making sure she applied just enough pressure, to drive him crazy slowly. He reached his hands between them and unbuckled her jeans. Olivia kept grinding slowly while rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"Livvie he groaned sticking his finger in her jeans past her panties until he felt the heat of her pussy. She was soaking wet he pulled his hand out and licked her essence off his fingers. Then he lifted her up off of him he didn't think he could get any harder than he was. He laid her on the bed and slid her panties and jeans all the way off. He climbed back up kissing his way up her legs and between her thighs until his mouth came into contact with her pussy. He gave her one long lick and she moaned.

"Livvie the way you taste is going to drive me crazy" Instead of saying anything she pushed his head back between her thighs. He licked up and down her pussy while rubbing her clit. Olivia thrashed her heads back and forth trying to get a hold of herself. Fitz sucked her clit while sticking his finger inside of her. Olivia tried to scoot back but he pulled her back down and put 2 fingers in. Olivia exploded in his mouth and he kept going.

"Damn it Fitz" Olivia screamed

"Say your mine" he inserted another finger.

"I'm yours" she screamed. And his mouth was back on her pussy. He took his fingers out and put his tongue in. He begin fucking her with his tongue and she came again.

"Fitz please"

He ignored her pleas and kept going this time massaging her ass hole and she quickly came again.

"Are you on birth control"

Olivia couldn't do anything but nod her head. He climbed back up between her legs thinking his dick would fall off if he didn't get inside her soon. He leaned down and kissed her while slowly penetrating her soaking wet pussy.

"Oh shit.. Oh shit he said even louder. She felt better than he could have ever imagined . "Oh shit" he screamed Livvie don't move hold on. Olivia smiles and begin rolling her hips and he came instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Is that all you got" Olivia said laughing.

"Fuck no! Your gonna pay for that Livvie" Fitz said. I wasn't ready. I was not prepared for that."

Olivia cracked up laughing.

"Yea Yea you just can't hang"

"Oh I can hang. I was just caught off guard. Livvie you're so tight... and hot... and wet... "he said slowly with his voice dropping and his dick slowly coming back to life. She felt him harden again and hoped he was about to wear her out. Fitz kissed her lips softly then made a trail of soft kisses to her ear. Once there he ran his tongue slowly around the outter edge of her ear. He began kissing her face and then sucking hard on her neck. He knew he would leave a mark. He had to after experiencing the wonderment of her pussy wrapped around his dick. There simply was no words to describe what he just experienced with Olivia Pope. She was his and he was going to mark her as such. As he sucked on her neck she felt herself begin to get wet again. Fitz she moaned. She needed more. He didn't say anything just kept sucking and kissing on her neck. After accomplishing what he set out to do he moved his hand between her legs and inserted two fingers into her heat she gushed onto his fingers as he moved his fingers slowly switching between a scissors like motion and curling his fingers toward him. When she begin panting like she was gonna come he took his fingers out sucking them all the way into his mouth.

"You taste so good I could suck on your pussy all night babe. But I have to be back inside you." Olivia looked up at him through half closed eyes never saying a word. She sat up turned around slowly laid down arched her back and tooted her ass up. Fitz was at a lost for words watching her.

"Am I going to have to finish this myself or what" she said reaching her hand between her legs and sticking one finger in her pussy. Fitz watched in awe as she played with it for a second. Stroking his dick he watched the fluids drip from between her legs. He was rock hard as he watched her insert another finger. The moans coming from her mouth and the gushing sound her pussy was making as her fingers moved in and out had Fitz about to come again. Taking her fingers out and sticking them into his mouth he moaned.

"Olivia... I'm gonna marry you" he knew he was whipped he didn't care how he sounded. He slid slowly inside of her grabbing the top of her ass. As he pumped into her he felt like he was having an outer body experience as he went deeper and deeper pounding into her.

"Fitz" she moaned "you feels so good... I'm about to come ohmygod Fitz! Shit" She screamed As she came. Fitz kept going deeper not giving her time to catch her breath from her orgasm. He smacked her on the ass then leaned down to kiss her ass cheek. Then smacked it again. at this point Olivia begin throwing her ass back onto Fitz rolling her hips meeting him thrust for thrust he slowed down to catch her rhythm then begin pounding into her again.

"Shit this pussy good "he moaned switching their positions. Sitting up he had her straddle across him so he could look into her eyes. He begin kissing her as he pumped in and out of her hitting her spot over and over again.

"Fitz dont stop! Please don't stop!" He couldn't if someone had offered him a million dollars.

"Who's pussy is this" he asked he had to have her say his name he needed her to confirm it he wasn't letting her go.

"Yours it's yours Fitz! Oh my god I love you please don't stop"she yelled having the best orgasam of her life

"I love you too he screamed coming. As she collapsed against him they both passed out still joined together.

Fitz woke before Olivia and just stared down at her as he slept. Seeing it was getting dark outside he grabbed his phone to see what time it was. Once he had his phone he decided to take a picture of her. She was so beautiful and she was his. After he snapped her picture he decided to post her on his social media letting everyone know he was off the market. When he went to tag Olivia her profile picture was a video of her and Edison. Him behind her wrapping her in his arm. Jealousy swarmed through him like hot lave.

"Liv"! his voice was sharp. "Livvie get up" he said shaking her.

"What" she answered groggily".

"Take this shit down now!"

"What she asked confused"

He shoved the phone into her face so that she could see what he was talking about.

"Change it"

"Fitz dont start" she said getting irritated . "I'm going to take it down after I talk to him"

"I don't like it do it now he demanded"

"Fitz" Olivia said trying to calm down. "Don't talk to me like that. I'm going to take it down after I talk to him. It's not his fault that I cheated on him 2 DAYS after I left him. He is a good guy he didn't deserve this".

"And I do" Fitz asked getting loud again"

"Your choosing his feelings over mines"

Olivia looked at him in shock.

"If this is the way this relationship is going to go. With you trying to control me and tell me what to do I think I'm going to pass" she said getting up off the bed and grabbing her stuff.

"So I'm controlling because I don't want pictures of my girl with another guy all over social media"?

"Your controlling because you only care about your time table. I keep telling you I'm going to do it and you want it done when you say. Your not my father Fitz"!

"Well apparently I'm not your boyfriend either you care more about his feelings then mine"! He yelled back. He could tell this situation was spiraling out of control fast. Olivia grabbed her phone texted her dads driver Fitz address and let him know to come ASAP. Huck was not just a driver he was security also so he wouldn't be far anyway.

"Whatever if that's how you feel then that's your problem. I'm not going to keep being the villain every time you throw a tantrum because I don't do what you want. Contrary to what you believe me and you are the wrong parties not Edison and I owe him more than just erasing him from my life without even having a conversation with him because you say so".

She grabbed her stuff and walked out the house. He didn't try to stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

So i just want to thank all the people reading and reviewing my story. Your feedback is amazing.

6

Olivia was pissed to say the least. He ruined a perfectly good fucking. She ran her a bath as she thought about how childish Fitz was. She didn't know if he had insecurity issues or what. She didn't really know a lot about him just that they had this crazy attraction toward each other. As she lowered herself into the hot water she sighed. Her pussy was throbbing from the pounding Fitz gave to her. She picked up her phone and dialed Edison.

"Hey babe I was starting to think they did something with you in DC"

"I know" she smiled. "I'm sorry Eddie" she sniffles as tears began to run down her face.

"Hey hey Ollie are you crying". Olivia always hated that nickname.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that" she sniffled again.

They both laughed.

"I miss you so much though. What have you been doing how is the new school"

"Edison..." she paused not knowing exactly how to say what she needed to say.

" I guess there is no easy way to say this but..." silence.

"Olivia just say it. Whatever it is you can tell me we've always been friends first just say it. It's only been 2 days how bad could it be"?

" I've met someone Eddie" she rushed on quickly. "He's such an asshole but he makes me feel like I've never felt before."

Silence.

"He makes my blood pump faster my heart beat faster and I feel so horrible because I never want to hurt you Eddie. I've known you half my life and-"

"And your ready to throw me away after 2 days. C'mon Ollie you don't even know the guy".

" I don't but I know this feeling is different. And I'm so sorry for it because you deserve so much better".

Silence

" I'm really sorry Eddie"

" Goodbye Olivia" and the phone hung up.

Olivia sat her phone down in tears. She felt so bad. Edison really was a good guy and he'd been everything she thought she needed up until she met Fitz.

"So let me get this straight" Harrison said trying to keep from laughing. "She told you she had a boyfriend. You pursued her anyway...and because she wouldn't commit to you after ONE day of knowing you-" Fitz tried to cut in but Harrison stopped him. "Let me finish first. You get pissed off so she agrees on the SECOND day of knowing you to be your girlfriend. Gives you... what were your words " the best sex you could have ever dreamed of in your life" and you get mad because she has picture of her boyfriend on her social media THAT you haven't seen her check. You are a fucking idiot! Actually y'all both are crazy for jumping into a relationship in 2 days. But you my friend are stupid" he says laughing now shrugging his shoulders.

Fitz sat there dumbfounded.

"I messed up"

"Yeah you did" Harrison agreed

"In the moment I was just seeing red and I couldn't stop myself".

"I told your ass you need therapy or something. As your bestfriend I can tell you this. Your spoiled, and your stubborn. Your so used to getting your way it's either your way or no way. And that's gone fuck you up every time".

Fitz sat and thought about everything Harrison said and agreed with it. If he wanted to keep Olivia he needed to work on himself. He was usually a chill guy a little cocky but for the most part a cool guy. Olivia just caused him to not be able to think straight.

**Fitz: Livvie I'm sorry **

**Olivia: If you don't wanna be ignored don't text me again. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. Goodnight**

**Fitz: I'm so sorry Livvie I hope you let me fix this. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight beautiful.**

Olivia was not with the shit the next morning. She wanted Fitz drooling at her feet. She wore her hair in its natural curly state and put a Fendi print headband around it to keep it out of her face. She went to her closet and put on a black and gold Fendi print bodysuit with a black leather Fendi skirt. She grabbed a pair of black Fendi boots that matched the body suit and went to check herself out in her mirror. She smiled and put some lipgloss on making her lips extremely shiny which intern made her lips look even more plump.

"Huck I'm going to drive myself today" she said grabbing the keys to her bmw. Any other time Olivia hates driving to school but she wanted Fitz to see her from the parking lot. She was gonna make him suffer. He may be a big deal at this school but she was a big deal at her school. She was Olivia fucking Pope and he was going to learn the hard way how she handled things.

When Olivias phone began ringing she wasn't surprised Abby was up and calling her this early

"Hey bestie Olivia answered

"Bitch! What is going on? Edison told me what happened.

"It's a lot Abs. I wish you were here".

"Why haven't you called me" she asked with hurt in her voice. "I'm your best-friend. Am I going to be replaced next?"

"Of course not, I just feel so horrible Abs"

" Olivia we can talk about anything. I told my mom you were having a hard time adjusting and how your going into depression so guess what? My flight gets in tonight at 7!"

They both screamed into the phone

"Love you bestie" Olivia said "I can't wait to see you".

Olivia pulled into the school parking lot and spotted Harrison immediately. Quinn was parked 2 cars down from him so Olivia knew Fitz would be somewhere close. She pulled in next to Quinn who was grabbing her things out of her back seat. She grabbed her phone which started vibrating in her hand

**Fitz: Good morning Livvie. I hope you accept my apology**

**Olivia: I don't. **

She put the phone in her purse and got out walking over to Quinn's car.

"Damn girl" I know who you looking all cute for.

"Thanks" Olivia said smiling "but he blew it already".

"I don't know who is the most dramatic between y'all two. It's day 3 are you pregnant lol y'all move so fast"

"Shut up Quinn Olivia laughed. " I like Fitz but he's a brat and I'm over his tantrums".

"Let the fireworks begin" Quinn laughed as they walked toward a waiting Fitz and Harrison.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Liv you know how to bring a man to his knees" Harrison laughed grabbing her hand and kissing it.

" Why thanks Harry, I try". She laughed and walked off without even acknowledging Fitz.

"Yeah bro you really fucked up".

Fitz watched her walk off. He was so conflicted. On one hand he wanted to get on his knees and grovel and ask for forgiveness. On the other hand he was to proud and arrogant to fight for her. The halls were crowded and every male and some females had their eye on Olivia.

Olivia was at her locker when she felt some one tap her shoulder.

"I'm Jake and your Olivia right".

"I am Olivia. Olivia Pope she said.

" I have to let you know Olivia Pope you are stunning"!

"I've been here 3 days and your just now noticing that Jake" she flirted.

"Really, I was on vacation and it's my first day back. Trust me I would definitely have noticed a pretty girl like you".

Olivia felt her phone buzzing and looked down to see a message from Fitz

Fitz: So you really gone play this game and try and make me jealous.

Olivia: Have a good day Fitz

He watched her drop the phone back into her bag say a couple more words to the person he despised most in the school and they both walked off together. He slammed his locker shut and took off walking toward their direction.

"Fitz tried to figure out a way he could get Olivia out of class so they could talk. There's no way he could wait all the way to lunch to have a conversation with. He went to his first period and thought of things he could do to make things right. He pulled out his phone and placed a order for flowers to get delivered they should be here by 3rd period. He looked at the picture he had taken of her as she slept in his bed yesterday. Then he went to her social media page and saw the profile video gone. That gave him hope.

"Olivia Pope please come to the front office"

Fitz heard the page over the loud speaker and knew the flowers were there. He hurried and got a rest room pass so that he could intercept her coming from the office.

"Well Miss Pope these were delivered for you". The secretary said pointing to the 3 dozen red roses and the little card tucked inside.

I'm sorry mam but is there anyway we can just give them away or trash them Olivia smiles politely taking the card out.

"If that's what you want dear" She knew the kids at this school were well off and didn't blink an eye at expensive displays of affection such as this one. Olivia came out of the office empty handed Fitz felt his temper rising again.

"Livvie can you please just give me a second" he asked looking around and then dragging her into an empty stairway used as a fire escape.

"Actually I can't. My father always told me when someone shows you who they are believe them. Twice now you have showed me your temper. Twice now you have showed me you are a spoiled brat that acts a like a small child when you don't get your way. Twice now-"

He cut her off pulling her toward him and begin kissing her. All the longing and frustration he felt he poured it into the kiss. He slid his hands down to her ass and begin squeezing it. Not letting up from the kiss afraid she would walk away. He pushed her up against the wall and slid his hands up under her skirt. He moved the seat of the bodysuit and her panties to the side and begin rubbing her pussy. Olivias head fell back and he covered her mouth with his to quiet the moans she was making down.

"Livvie please give me one more chance. Please he said sticking two fingers inside of her wetness. He pumped in and out as she rode his fingers and he sucked higher up on her neck marking her yet again. She yelped as she felt herself coming all over Fitz's hand. Both were breathing hard as he sucked cum off of his fingers.

"Livvie I swear I will work on my temper...please" he said as she fixed her clothes in silence.

" The answer is no Fitz you blew it. I gave myself to you and you acted a fool afterwards".

"I know I did and all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance to prove myself to you. To let you know I'm better than what I have shown you".

" I have to think about it Fitz. But thanks for the O she smiled and walked away.

Watching her at lunch Fitz was miserable she talked to everybody but him.

"Quinn my best friend is coming in tonight. You have to meet her".

Okay what do you wanna do"?

"Well tonight were just gonna hang but maybe you can show us around the city this weekend".

"Ok"

" I'm so excited" she said clapping her hands and getting up to dump her tray.

"Q you still bringing her to my party right".

"I'll try Fitz but I really don't wanna get in the middle of y'all too".

"Harry you wanna come out with us too" Olivia asked applying more lipgloss onto her lips.

"Olivia stop it" Fitz said he felt like he was being physically tortured .

"What I want my best friend to have a great time so she'll wanna come back".

Harrison looked over at Fitz and could tell he was miserable.

" I'll come but I don't go anywhere without my wingman" he said patting Fitz on the back.

"Well you and your wing man can find something else to do. See you later Quinn".

"Quinn you have to keep me in the loop" Fitz said getting up and sitting next to Quinn. "Pleaseeee you've only known her for a couple days your loyalty should be to me not her" Fitz begged.

"You have to and look how your acting"

Olivia walked into her government she was going to sit in her regular seat next to Fitz until she saw Jake.

"Hey you looks like we meet again".

"Olivia.. what a nice surprise." Jake said with a smirk. She sat down as class was starting. He leaned over and whispered

"Is that an allergic reaction on your neck I don't remember seeing it earlier" Jake asked.

"Kinda" she said back with zero embarrassment.

"You don't look very concerned about it" . He knew it was a passion mark but he wondered how she'd gotten it sense this morning and better yet WHO had given it to her.

"This she said pointing to her neck is nothing for you to worry about". They both laughed. Fitz watched them whisper back and forth.

Fitz: I know I was wrong yesterday but two wrongs don't make a right

Olivia: Don't lecture me, when I tried to talk to you yesterday you didn't wanna hear it. Now I don't wanna hear it.

Fitz: Olivia I've apologized several times what else do you want me to say

Olivia: Lol I don't care about your apologies. YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME! You don't own me!

Fitz: I know that Livvie

Olivia: Good!

Fitz: So now what?

Olivia: I'll be in touch when I'm ready to talk stop texting me


	8. Chapter 8

Again thanks everyone who reads this story your reviews keep me writing? Also Olivia and Fitz are young starting out in this story. So some arguments may seem petty or childish and they get over things quickly but keep in mind they are high school kids

8.

Olivia was so excited to see Abby. When she saw the tall skinny pale red head she ran through the terminal to meet her.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad your here! She said hugging her. "I have so much to tell you".

"Come on let's get to your house and I'll cook and we can talk" Abby said grabbing her bag. Olivia grabbed her other bag and they rushed to the car.

Once they got to the house Olivia gave Abby the tour of the new place and then they went to the kitchen so Abby could get started cooking.

"Thanks so much bestie I really miss your cooking ".

"Mmm hmmm spill bitch quit stalling Abby laughed. As Olivia told her all about Fitz her emotions were all over the place. When she finally ended she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Awwww honey" Don't cry Abby said coming over to comfort her best friend.

"He's just so frustrating Abby. And he drives me crazy. He takes me completely out of character. "I let him finger me in the stairway at school Abs! For fucks sake what is it".

"I know y'all haven't known each other long but do you think you've fallen in love with him? Ive never seen you act this way with Edison.

"Honestly Abby I don't know... maybe, Olivia covered her face. "Abs the sex was a- maz-ing! Maybe im just dickmatized. She blushed. Picking up her vibrating phone to see yet another text from Fitz.

**Fitz: Livvie Q is coming over and I'm coming with her. I know your mad at me right now but I have to see you. I can't stop thinking about you.**

**Olivia: No Fitz I'm spending time with my best friend right now.**

**Fitz: I'm already outside can you just come out for a second.**

"Abby Fitz and Quinn are outside I'm going to run out and talk to him real quick"

" Girl bye! I wanna meet his ass let him come in"

"Abs I really don't want him in here I'm really mad at him"

"Well I came all the way from Ohio and I wanna meet him".

**Olivia: You can come in Abby wants yo meet you.**

Fitz new he could charm Abby he wasn't worried about her but he still needed to get Olivia to forgive him.

"Sooooo your the guy driving my bestie up the wall huh" she laughed.

"She's doing the same to me" he said trying to hug Olivia from behind. Sticking his face into her neck inhaling her scent.

He begin kissing all over her face. He didn't care he missed her.

"Dang you sprung aren't you" Abby said watching him stare down at Olivia.

"I am, he laughed. Help me out Abs tell her to forgive me"

He said giving her his best puppy dog face.

"Awwwww Liv just give him another chance.

"Abby who's side are you on "

" Yours of course that's why you need to forgive him. Y'all both are still learning each other and trying to figure things out. Plus girl he is fine". They all bust out laughing.

"Thank you Abby" he said smiling at her".

"Don't get to excited we need to talk first" Olivia said with a straight face.

"Well where can we go to talk"?

"Abs Quinn I'll be right back" she said walking off with Fitz following behind her.

Fitz sat on Olivias bed looking around at her room.

"Hello! she said with an attitude since it didnt look like he was about to start the conversation.

"Last night at my house you said you love me" he stared at her shyly. "Was that just the sex or how you really feel"?

"You said it back was it the sex for you or how you really feel"!

"I thought it was the sex at first but you not talking to me is killing me" he said walking over to her.

"Fitz you can't be controlling. I had every intention on talking to Edison and breaking it off but you can't force me to do anything and you can't get mad at everything".

"I swear I'm going to do better" he walked over to her and begin kissing her. Her knees felt weak as their tongues twirled together and he ran his fingers through her curls. He backed up and went to shut the door.

"No Fitz Abby and Quinn are downstairs waiting.

"Just a little he said pecking her lips" Then dropping to his knees. "I just need a little bit baby" he pushed her against the door shoved her skirt up and moved her panties and bodysuit over for the second time that day. He pushed her legs open and shoved his tongue between her legs. She was instantly wet. He swirled his tongue around her clit then penetrated her still only using his tongue, he ate and licked at her like a starving man. Olivia tried to hold her scream in but when she felt his tongue lick her from hole to hole she couldn't take it anymore. Legs shaking head thrown back into the door she squirted all over Fitz's face and mouth and he slurped as much of it up as he could. He stood up pulling her skirt all the way off and bending her over moving her panties to the side again he went in balls deep. Olivia came all over his dick again. He turned her head around for a kiss shoving his tongue into her mouth.

"You love me babe" he asked thrusting deeply into her over and over and over again not letting up. "Livvie" he repeated. "Do you love me"

"Yes" she screamed "Yes Fitz"

"Say it! " I need to hear you say it"

"I love you Fitz! Baby I love you please don't stop" she screamed turning back around and throwing her ass at Fitz. He grabbed both her hands and went ballistic, pumping as fast as he could giving her everything he had until they both came collapsing on the floor in a pile of sweat and cum. He felt like he just had the world lifted up off of his shoulders


	9. Chapter 9

Ok for the most part y'all reviews are so nice and funny. I love them and really appreciate them. I don't know the age group reading this hopefully all adult, but the way I remember high school is full of drama and raging hormones sex and petty fights that feels like the end of the world. I will move this story further along but i will spend a significant amount of time with them in high school and move them along...when I want to. Hopefully this want discourage any of you from reading this story.

9.

"Seriously bitch" Abby said laughing with Quinn when Fitz and Olivia came back down stairs.

"What" Olivia asked trying to play it cool.

"Whaat" Abby mocked. "You have company down here and your upstairs fucking that's what". Fitz didn't say anything just laughed.

"And you Mr. you couldn't wait? I'm only here for a few days and I have first dibs on OP you can have her back when I leave" Abby said with her arms crossed

only halfway joking.

"I swear we are gonna have a great time, Fitz is having a big party tomorrow and you know you love a good party" Olivia said walking over to try and pacify Abby.

"Let's go get some food I'm starving" Fitz said and I'll call some of my boys to meet up with us"

"I'm sure you just ate" Abby said with a smirk.

"That was dessert though" Fitz said not skipping a beat raising his eyebrows toward Olivia then winking at her.

"Fitz"!

"Fitz"! Abby mocked Olivia " im just shaking my head at you bestie".

"So what's up we going out or what"?'

"We already ate babe Abby cooked"

"Well is it anymore I'm starving"

"Worked up an appetite didn't you" Abby said with her arms still crossed.

" You aren't seriously mad are you" Olivia asked quietly. She was used to Abby's smart mouth but it could be a little irritating if she kept going. The last thing she wanted was for Fitz and Abby to get into an argument.

"I'm not mad but I do hope we're not going to be following Fitz around the whole time I'm here".

"Dang Abby I thought we were cool"

"We are I'm just saying"

"Okay well what do you wanna do" Fitz asked he wanted to stay on her good side. Fitz could tell if he had to deal with her everyday he wouldn't like her but she would be gone in 3 days and she was Olivias best friend.

"How about we call everybody and go to the bowling alley. That way we can all hang out and Fitz you can get food there" Quinn jumped in seeing this could possibly go left.

"Bowling is cool I guess Abby said getting up.

"Fitz I have to shower and change so we'll just meet you there".

"Okay can you walk me out he asked reaching his hand out for her.

"I'll be right back" Olivia said to Abby taking Fitz hand.

Once they got outside he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

"What's her problem babe. Is she always like that".

"Yea she's cool though once you get used to her".

"I hope she chills that shit out.

"Fitz" Olivia said softly grabbing his face. "Please don't argue with her, she's my best friend".

I know honestly I'm just gone have somebody keep her occupied. I'm not going to be dealing with your jealous friend all night.

"She isn't jealous we've been best friends since 3rd grade. Plus she has her own group of admirers".

"I know jealousy when I see it, and she's definitely jealous".

"Ok whatever I have to go I'll see you at the bowling alley .

Soon as Olivia got into the house Abby started up.

"Edison never stood a chance Bitch you were damn near on suicide watch and then upstairs fucking on him like you don't have company downstairs"

"First of all you can quit with all the smart remarks to me and or about Fitz" Olivia said her attitude showing itself now that they were alone. Secondly I don't remember asking you to come here. Am I glad your here? Yes! Do I want your snide comments the whole time? No! Third I'm not your child I will fuck who I want when I want as long as Rowan Pope doesn't stroll in here. Fourth I know you Abs you've never been a fan of Edison so why even bring him up to try and make me feel bad? And lastly your my best fucking friend I didn't expect for you to be here acting like a jealous bitch after flying here comforting and cooking for me what the hell". She ended standing directly in front of Abby with her arms crossed.

"I was just joking OP why are you getting so mad" Abby said backing down. She knew when Olivia had been pushed to her limit and clearly she was there.

"You weren't joking. I'm so great full you came to see me. Can you please just be the you I know and love so we can have a good time?"

" Ok but bitch the way you was screaming upstairs you better introduce me to someone that can have me screaming like that".

"I knew you was jealous bitch" Olivia said running up the stairs to get into the shower.

By the time they made it to the bowling alley it was packed. Olivia looked around for Fitz trying to spot him through the crowd of teenagers neon lights and loud music. "I'm going to just call him she said pulling out her phone when she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Hey beautiful"he said bury in his face into her neck. She turned around in his arms moving in to quickly peck his lips.

"Hey where is everybody"?

Fitz grabbed her hand and led her over to two bowling lanes in the middle of the bowling alley.

"So everybody this is my Livvie and her best friend Abby. Abby this is Everybody" he said motioning to the group of friends that showed up at the bowling alley.

"Hey Abby I'm Stephen" he said winking his eye at her. You want to bowl?

"Sure" she said blushing.

"Well come on let's get you some shoes" he said reaching out for her hand.

"Finally" Fitz said pulling Olivia into his arms.

"Finally what"? Olivia asked pecking his lips

" I can spend sometime with you without mean ass Abby"! He laughed

To say Jake was pissed when he looked across the lanes and saw Fitz and Olivia hugged up was an understatement. What is it about his cheesy ass that these stupid ass girls went nuts for, Jake thought to himself. For some reason He felt like Olivia was different though. He wasn't about to let Fitz get her like he did the rest of the goofy as broads around here.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they returned back to Olivias Abby was talking Olivias head off about Stephen.

"OP! Stephen is so fucking cute. I can't wait to see him tomorrow at the party."

" I can tell, you been smiling all night" Olivia said with fake enthusiasm.

" He was just so sweet. I wish I could take him back to Ohio with me. We really made a connection. ... You know... like you and Fitz"

Olivia who was in the bathroom rolled her eyes. Yes Abby was her Bestfriend But Abby had a way of making things so weird always thinking they had to be just alike, have the same things, and like the same stuff. It irritated Olivia but she brushed off.

" So do you know what your going to wear" Olivia asked finishing her night routine walking out of the bath room.

"I don't know yet, what are you wearing"

Olivia walked over to closet and picked through until she stopped at a black YSL dress she had been waiting to wear. The dress was short and see through with a lace flower pattern that covered all her essential parts but left everything else to be seen.

" I love this! And I'm going to wear my black YSL stilettos. I'm telling you it's gone be bomb" Olivia said getting excited.

"Yea that is going to be cute" Abby said looking over the dress . "I want something like this, something that's gone make Stephen drool". They both laughed excited.

**Fitz: babe you still up**

**Olivia: yup just showing Abby the dress I'm wearing tomorrow.**

**Fitz: I already know you gone have my dick hard all night**

Olivia smiles curling up with her phone

"Abby I'm going to call Fitz real quick"

"Ok I was about to call Stephen anyway" she grabs her phone and goes into the bedroom Olivia showed her.

"Hey baby "

"Hey I didnt think you would be able to talk with your guard dog there".

"Hey don't do that. She is my best friend and she's only here for a little while ".

" I know I just hope she chill out tomorrow"

"Has Stephen said anything about her? She really likes him"

Silence

"Hello don't play here like she's ugly! Olivia said getting an attitude.

"Livvie no one said anything about your friend being ugly".

"But he doesn't like her"

"Huhhh why do we have to even sit here and talk about them" He could tell she was getting an attitude

" Because I don't want her getting her feelings hurt. Obviously though from your reaction he doesn't like her so I'll give her the heads up".

"Olivia"! Fitz said putting base in his voice. "I don't know if he does or if he doesn't. I don't give a fuck. I care about us and what we're doing that's it"!

"Alright I'll call you tomorrow"

"No we're not hanging up. And we're definitely not hanging up with you being mad at me for no reason" he said

They both were silent holding onto the phone.

"Livvie, so you really mad at me? I'm about to come over".

"You don't have to do that, it's late and... you're right I shouldn't be mad at you. I just don't want her getting hurt".

" I know babe can we just change the subject... please? I wanna FaceTime and have some phone sex".

She laughed and pushed her FaceTime button waiting on his image to come through

"Hi" she smiled as his handsome face appeared on her screen

"Hi" he said smiling back. He was so sexy his thick curly hair and deep blue eyes that sexy grin he kept on his face.

"Damn I wish I was there with you right now"

"Me too babe then we could cuddle"

"Cuddle" He said laughing " nah I would have your pussy in my mouth right now"

"Fitz" she said smiling shyly

"What I'm serious. You taste so good on my tongue and your always so wet" he said continuing on. "Can you get it wet for me right now babe"

"Fitz" Olivia moaned again shyly. Can't you just wait until tomorrow

"No Livvie I can't wait until tomorrow let me see you play with our pussy babe". She opened her legs up and slid her phone down so he could see her pussy glistening. She was already wet just from him talking.

"Damn Livvie see. I just want to be there to lick all that up and fill you shiver as you come on my face". He reached down and grabbed his dick and started stroking it slowly. He watched her fingers gliding around her pussy playing in the wetness.

"Livvie stick two fingers in for me do it slowly baby" he said trying to match her rhythm while still stroking himself. He heard her slow moans and knew she would be coming soon.

"Livvie baby can you add another finger. I want you to fill full like I'm in you for real". When she added another finger and started to pump faster legs dropping all the way down and hips lifting up to meet her own fingers Fitz felt himself drool as he imagined being inside her as he gripped his dick tighter and stroked himself faster.

"Baby Olivia moaned it feels so good I'm gonna come"

"Come on baby! I'm there he said grunting watching her come apart wishing he was there. He heard her yelp and watched her come. When it was over they say smiling at each other.

"I'm gonna wear your ass out tomorrow" he said.

"I can't wait" She said back in a sassy voice. They both say looking at each other neither one wanting to hang up.

"As much as I wanna sit here and hold the phone watching your beautiful face I have to go hop in the shower".

"Ok babe goodnight".


	11. Chapter 11

11

After Fitz hung up with Olivia he showered got dressed and went downstairs to finish talking to Harrison and Stephen.

"Damn what took you so long" Harrison asked "got us down here waiting forever on you".

"My bad I was talking to Olivia"

Harrison laughed "I have never seen you like this over a chick before"

"Me either" Stephen laughed "She must have a golden pussy the way your ass is so sprung on it".

Fitz shrugged his shoulders "she does, and Fuck y'all. There is nothing y'all can say to make me fuck this up with her so...". They all fell out laughing again.

"Jake isn't happy I saw him staring at the bowling alley he looked mad as fuck". Harrison said picking up a PlayStation controller.

"His corny ass is the last person I'm worried about. Stephen what is the deal with Abby"?

"She cool but I'm not gone baby sit her all night. What if Georgia shows up I can't be up on her if she is there she would break up with me for sure".

"Huhhhhhhh" Fitz slapped his hand over his face. " Tell Georgia not to come".

"Damn boy you tripping".

"I just don't want Abby breathing down our necks the whole time" he stood up and began pacing. "Me and Liv almost got into an argument over her earlier when I was calling to say goodnight"

Harrison was laughing so hard it was irritating Fitz.

"That's why you should have did it H I just need her occupied for one more night that girl is so damn irritating".

" Look I'm sure we can distract one girl for one more night it'll be cool Stephen said grabbing his coat. "I'm bout to head on out maybe stop at Georgie's".

"Me too Harrison said Q just said I can come over" he dropped the controller grabbed his coat and left.

Fitz looked at his watch almost 2 in the morning. He thought about going to bed then changed his mind grabbed his keys and left out the door

Olivia felt her phone vibrating but figured whoever calling this late was an idiot and she would deal with them tomorrow. When the caller didn't stop and called a third and fourth time she finally answered.

"What"! Olivia said

"Hey babe" Fitz said not caring one bit about her attitude.

"What Fitz I though we said goodnight an hour ago"

"We did but I wanna see you"

"Fitzgerald go to bed you will see me in a few hours" she said sternly.

"Well I'll just wait out here until you wake up then" he said bluffing.

She quickly sat up. "Sit out where"?

He laughed " I'm outside of your house I didn't pull all the way up in the drive way Incase your parents were home. But I'm outside"

"Fitz what is wrong with you" she laughed.

" You've heard that Usher song You got it bad. Well I've got it bad. We don't even have to do anything I just wanna lay with you" he lied. He did have it bad for her but if she let him in. He was going to go nuts in her... literally.

"Okay you're lucky my dad isn't home but let me talk to Huck and then I'll be down to let you in."

" Who the fuck is Huck Fitz asked getting pissed.

"Calm down he's security, my dad leaves him with me anytime he goes out of town. But he's cool though so chill"

After sitting for about five more minutes Fitz was cleared to come through the gate. When Olivia opened the door Huck was standing there also waiting.

"Don't come again this late" was all he said with a chilling stare and then he walked away.

When they got to Olivias room Fitz had more questions.

"Dude look psycho what the fuck?

"How old is he and why would your dad leave someone that young to stay with you"? Is he-

"Fitz he's fine let it go. She said untying her robe. Which immediately got Fitz attention. He was on her before the robe hit the floor. Kissing her like his life depended on it he grabbed her butt moving her body closer to his and grinded his dick into her center.

"I thought you just wanted to lay with me" she said with a smirk.

"I do" he smiled We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. He sat down on the bed and took his shoes off and then his shirt and jeans only leaving his boxers on. He turned back to look at her and felt his heart start to beat faster. She was so beautiful. Her plump lips and doe eyes so sexy. Her high cheekbones and mocha skin had his dick standing at attention.

"Baby you have to tell me right now if you don't wanna do anything because just looking at you has me rock hard". He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around him so she could feel him. When she started to stroke him up and down he through his head back and let out a loud moan.

"Shit Livvie" he moved her hand off and laid her on her back and begin kissing her. As their tongues swirled around his hands roamed her body. He pulled back and slid down her body grabbing one breast and putting it into his mouth he nipped on her nipple and then massaged it trying to put the whole thing in his mouth. Then he moved over to the other one and did the same thing. After licking and sucking on her nipples for a while Fitz slid down lower leaving wet kisses on her abdomen and then lower he kissed her pussy and then begin sucking her upper thigh

"Stop playing babe come on" she whined and moaned at the same time.

"Tell me what you want baby"

" Fitz you know what I want" she said lifting her pussy to his face.

"Okay so tell me" he laughed blowing on her pussy. She reached her hand down to try and apply pressure to herself but he stopped her.

"Livvie baby... he let his tongue stroke all the way down her pussy. "I love you" he stroked her again

"I love you too babe"

He attacked her pussy this time opening her legs wider and sucking and licking on her like a starved man. He lifted her up licking her ass and coming back down to her pussy. He sucked on her clit while sticking one finger in her she was soaked he added another finger in her and the way her pussy gripped his two fingers almost made him come he moved his fingers in her rapidly while still sucking her pussy. When she squirted he smiled and set up. He scooped her limp body up and turned her around smacking her ass then placed wet kisses on each of her ass cheeks. When she leaned forward on her elbows and arched her back with her ass up Fitz was in heaven moving in and out of her. Slowly at first fitz used some of the juices sliding down her leg to lube her ass hole and slowly slid his finger in. This caused Olivia to really throw it back. Fitz felt like his eyes were going to roll to the back of his head at how tight Olivias pussy was gripping his dick the wilder she got the faster he pumped grunting and using his other hand to smack her ass. Olivia was moaning so loud Fitz knew some one could hear them

"Baby I love you so much Olivia moaned rocking her hips throwing her round plump ass back at Fitz. She squirted again and her body fell. Fitz still wasn't finished with her yet. He layed down and pulled Olivia on top of him. Come and ride me baby she got up slowly and climbed on top of him leaning down to kiss him. As their tongues connected she slipped him inside of her and started to move.

"Shit Livvie" fitz panted he leaned up placing her breast in his mouth and wrapping his arms around her hips hugging her to him. Olivia through her head back and rode Fitz with all she had left.

"Fuck he yelled exploding in her" Olivia kept her hips moving trying to get one more off before he went completely soft

"Liv! Liv! Liv! Fitz chanted he couldn't believe how good she felt. Fuck golden pussy this shit was off the charts. When she slumped into him they both fell asleep still joined together.

They awoke the next morning to Abby banging on the door and rattling the door knob.

"Liv come on we have to go find me something to wear".

Fitz grabbed a pillow and put it over his head.

"Get rid of her" he mumbled "swear she could ruin a wet dream"

Olivia giggled "I'll be out in a minute Abs"

" I heard your nasty ass screaming all night tell Fitzgerald to take his ass home we have things to do today"

"I heard you Abby I'm sure the whole neighborhood heard you".

"Okay I'm giving y'all a hour"

She walked away and Fitz slid his hand between Olivias thighs.

"I can deal with that"

He begin fingering her pussy as they both wondered would they ever have enough of the other.

Mmmmm mmmmm Olivia moaned coming into his hand he wrapped his arm around her scooting her body closer and then slid into her. They fit together perfectly he thought. Moving slowly in and out as if he didn't have a care in the world. He palmed her breast and sucked on her neck as he they both came together.

" I love you so much Livvie. Its crazy how much. I have never felt this way about anybody before. Just looking at you I feel like you have a grip on my heart. You consume me" he said with his fingers in her hair pulling her head back looking into her eyes.

"I love you too" she said shyly leaning in to kiss him. Afterwards they got in the shower where Fitz lifted her against the wall and slid into her. He felt like he was addicted to her.

"Aaaaaaah shit you feel so good" Fitz yelled unable to contain himself. "Livvie you don't know what it's doing to me he said reaching between them to play with her clit because he knew he was about to come.

"Fitz harder... please come on baby give me my dick please baby she said thrusting her hips to meet his. He put her down and turned her around and slammed into her.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh" Olivia sighed unable to move she felt like she was having an outer body experience as Fitz kept going in and out in and out until he felt Olivia orgasm he bit her neck and then exploded into her again.

Authors note: next chapter the big party let's see what pops off there


	12. Chapter 12

12

"We have to do something about Fitz and your little crush" Mellie said to Jake with her arms crossed watching him play his video game.

" I told you I had a plan, calm your tight ass down" Jake really couldn't stand Mellie. He put up with her because they normally wanted the same things. In this case him Olivia her Fitz. Although even if Fitz didn't have Olivia he doubted Fitz would take her.

"So what's the plan" He didn't even look up at her "

"Didn't I say I would handle it!"

"Well when" she yelled back. Is there anything I need to do?"

"Yea... get down here and suck my dick, you getting on my damn nerves.

"You wish Jacob, I want her ass out the picture tonight. She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. Jake picked up his cellphone and called his cousin. So are you still dropping that off for me? His cousin laughed "You always talking about you can get bitches I didn't know you got em by drugging them".

"I'm not using it on a female asshole. I need it for a friend."

Yea whatever." He laughed again

"How long will it take to work"

"Quick bout 30 minutes" Okay good looking out.

Fitz: Where you at babe

Olivia: Lol you just text me 5 minutes ago were on our way.

Fitz: Y'all taking forever Get your sexy ass here livvy

Olivia: Were pulling up now babe

"Stephen they are here".

"You owe me, and I need another drink before they get in here to deal with Abby".

They all laughed.

"Don't get me wrong she cute but her attitude, and she so clingy"

"I know man I owe you. Fitz said then looked up to see Olivia and went speechless. The house was packed and Fitz only had eyes for Olivia She had her hair pulled up in ponytail on top of her head and a skin tight black dress that stopped right under her butt. she had five inch black heels on that made her legs go on forever. He walked over to her drooling.

"Damn baby you look gorgeous" he said pulling her close and putting his face into her neck.

"Thanks baby" she said leaning back and giving him a kiss.

"Damn y'all act like y'all haven't seen each other today" Abby said rolling her eyes. Fitz made eye contact with Stephen over Olivia's head. Stephen stepped in and grabbed Abbys hand. "Hello beautiful, can I get a hug".

Abby beamed a smile up at him and she walked into his arms.

"Hi Stephen" she smiled turning around and winking at Olivia.

Olivia felt so guilty as Stephen pulled her away.

"I don't want Stephen playing her" Olivia said turning back to Fitz.

"Baby she is leaving tomorrow I just wanted her to have a good time tonight so we can have a good time. It's not like either one of them are tied down to someone they're just having some fun". He grabbed her again and pulled her up against his body wrapping both hands around her ass. Ella Mai boo'd up begin playing and she turned around in his arms and begin grinding on him. When she felt him start to get hard she raised her arms and pulled his face down to hers and stuck her tongue in his mouth still grinding.

"Damn Livvie, come on let's go upstairs he said loudly in her ear."

"Before y'all good can you help me find Stephen" a girl said tapping Fitz on the shoulder. When his face dropped Olivia knew something was going on.

"Hi I'm Georgia she said holding her hand out to Olivia, I'm Stephens girlfriend". Olivia was instantly furious she stormed away to go find Abby.

"Ummmkk ok" Georgia said.

"What's her problem".

"Georgie what are you doing here?"Fitz asked nervously.

"I came to surprise Stephen is that a problem?"

"No"

"Ok then where is he?" Fitz honestly didn't know and really didn't know which way to take her since he didn't know where they were. Before he could make a decision Mellie walked over.

"Hello Fitz, Hello Georgia" she said in a nauseatingly upbeat tone.

"Hi Mellie have you se-"

Before she could say more Fitz cut her off before she could ask her question nervous Mellie might know the answer to her question.

"You need something Mellie?"

"Yeah I came over and wanted to see if y'all wanted to do some shots?" She held up a bottle of liquor that was almost gone and disposable shot glasses.

"No I'm good" Georgia said Mellie looked up at Fitz smiling, "Fitz I thought we were friends now come on" she said holding up the bottle.

"One shot" Fitz took the bottle and poured out 3 shots.

"I said no Fitz what is wrong with you tonight" she asked with a attitude and then stormed off. Fitz took one shot then took the second shot and ran after Georgia this was about to turn into a huge cluster Fuck. He caught up with Georgia just as she spotted Stephen. He had Abbey leaned up against the wall with his hand under her skirt. Abby has her heads thrown back with a look of pleasure on her face. The party was so packed no one was really paying them any attention. Georgia ran over quickly and smacked Stephen in the face.

"Fuck you!" She yelled with tears falling down her face.

"Georgie!" Stephen looked horrified

"What the fuck!" yelled Abby pissed off with the girl for ruining the moment.

"Abby be quiet! Stephen snarled back.

"Georgie I swear this isn't what you think it is" he said trying to grab her. Olivia walked up with Jake and stood next to Abby.

"Really it's not what I think, I come and try to surprise you tonight and you're here fingering some random whore in the middle of the party" she screamed smacking him again

"And don't touch me!"

"Georgie it's not what you think I sear can we go somewhere and talk please?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you! This is over!"

He reached for her again and she balled up her fist to punch him this time.

"Please just let me explain" Stephen cried rubbing his hands down his face.

"Abby lets go" Olivia said grabbing her hand.

"No" she yanked away.

"What do You mean Stephen ? You told me you were single". Georgia's head turned to Abby. She wasn't going to acknowledge Abby but she looked just as upset as she did.

"Explain now" Georgia said crossing her arms, "Or you are dead to me when I walk out that door."

Stephen looked over at Fitz who looked sick.

"Fitz ...asked me to pretend to like her and distract her so she could stay away from him and his girl friend until she left to go back home tomorrow. I swear she is nothing to me" he pleaded with her. They all heard Abby gasp.

"Olivia I'm sorry" Fitz said grabbing both her arms and trying to kiss her.

"Are you fucking kidding me" she looked at him with a crazy look. He looked at her with lust.

"Livvie" he said grabbing her hand putting it on his dick, he was rock hard Despite all that was unraveling around him all he could think about was fucking her.

"So you mean to tell me you let Fitz who fucks a different girl everyday of the week to convince you to jeopardize our relationship" tears streamed down her face

"I have to get out of here" she walked away. Stephen chased after her. Abby was crying and Olivia was trying to stop Fitz from groping her.

"What the hell is wrong with you" she asked pushing him away.

"Can you please just come upstairs with me?"

"Fuck You Fitz" Abby said smacking his face and running out the door. Olivia ran after her and Fitz looked at Mellie with lust in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to his room. She tried to kiss him but he pushed her down to her knees. She quickly unbuckled his pants and put his dick in her mouth. He begin fucking her face. "

Shit Livvie you feel so good". In and out he thrust rapidly. Mellie flinched as he kept calling out Olivia's name. He lifted Mellie to her feet and turned her around and went straight in. Mellie screamed as he entered her she was not ready she wasn't wet and it hurt like hell. Tears gathered in her eyes as he kept pushing into her rapidly still calling out Olivia's name. Downstairs Olivia was trying to comfort Abby but she didn't want anything to do with Olivia.

"Abby I'm sorry you know I didn't know anything about this"

"Whatever Liv just leave me alone please."

"No Abby I didn't know I swear. I'm so sorry though"

"Olivia leave me the Fuck alone please just for a minute please."

Is everything ok " Jake asked?

"No it's not where is Fitz" she muttered walking away from Jake. Things were unfolding just how they planned. I saw him go upstairs he didn't look ok. Olivia looked at Jake the look he was giving her was kind of creepy. She walked up the stairs when she heard her name being called she walked faster toward his room. When she opened the door she and saw Fitz with mellie bent over fucking her and sporadically calling out her name she lost it.


End file.
